Gone
by Duckie4rmabove
Summary: Getting so fed up Mai doesn't think and leaves Andy...... Andy thinks she was going to come back......... Mai has no one to protect her anymore...Will Andy find Mai in time before something happens? 95%Fatal Fury/5% Rurouni Kenshin *Andy/Mai*
1. Separation

Note: This is a 95% Fatal Fan Fiction and 5% Rurouni Kenshin's Aoshi Shinomori fiction. I don't own any of these characters, I wish I did, but life is not fair so I'm just a fan writing fiction. Remember this is only 5% Aoshi Shinomori so don't think it all about Aoshi.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everyone for supporting me and encouraging me! I receive a lot of e-mail telling me to go with my original idea and this is what I'm going to do. I'm really sorry for bring up the past, but I'm a huge Mai and Andy fan and I picked Aoshi out of the blue. The truth is that my story can work with other character like Darren from Sailor Moon, but I have already written it as Aoshi. If anyone has a problem with it and I'll change it immediately.  
  
Gone by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 1 - Separation  
  
"Andy!" Mai screamed as she trashed down the door.  
  
"You have a key Mai" Andy peacefully answered as he turned around.  
  
"How dare you leave me at the club" Mai stomped right up to him.  
  
"A club is not my place" Andy saw how angry she was.  
  
"Andy Bogard! It's my birthday at least you can stay there with me!" Mai was so hurt. It was her birthday and she spent almost one whole week convincing him to go to the club with her. Even Joe and Terry showed up to celebrate with her, but half an hour into the dancing and swaying of bodies Andy disappeared.  
  
"Mai you know I don't like going out to clubs!" Andy's voice started too raised with each word. When he was at the club he couldn't stand all the girls pushing up on him, just because he was sitting at the bar alone doesn't mean he was single. He didn't like to dance and he certainly didn't like the smell of smoke at that club. It was overwhelming.  
  
"Andy!" Mai screamed again.  
  
"You know I don't like the smell of smoke and I have no reason for being in a club" Andy kept raising his voice. 'Did she not understand?'  
  
"It's my birthday! I said if you were going to ignore me you can at least do it in the same room as me!" Tears started to drip down her cheeks. 'Why won't he spend anytime with me even on my own birthday?'  
  
"Mai you dragged me to tons of clubs! Couldn't that just make up for today?" Andy waved his arm a little.  
  
"Andy! How could you!" Mai got angry.  
  
"You should know me by now Mai" Andy signed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Andy, we been together for so long...... you..... I can't......." Tears came easily to Mai.  
  
"I'll be training if you need me" Andy interrupted. 'Let me relax Mai'  
  
"Andy! I'm talking to you" Mai tried to said but some parts got stuck in her throat. 'The only thing he cares about is his training!'  
  
Andy just kept walking as he left Mai standing there. He was angry that she couldn't understand that clubs and dancing weren't his place. He liked being sheath while she liked to prance around in the most revealing outfits she could find. They were so different from each other, but they loved each other. Mai had no problem showing her affection for Andy, but Andy only went to save her when she was in trouble.  
  
"Andy!!" Mai was getting very frustrated.  
  
Andy didn't look back but just kept on walking towards his room to get changed.  
  
Mai got so angry so ran towards him and grabbed his arm demanding that he would speak to her. "Andy!"  
  
"What Mai?" Andy stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Andy! Why do you insist on walking away from me?" Mai just let all her passion into his question. 'I know you love me!'  
  
"Mai........I care about you a lot........ but most of the time you can really get on my nerves" Andy snatched his arm back.  
  
"If you care about me then why do you run away from me?" Mai asked as more tears dropped. 'Do you love me?' Mai starting to doubt her view on his love for her.  
  
"I don't run away from you, I just simply want to build up before I go to sleep" Andy asked as he turned around again.  
  
"I'm speaking to you Andy. Can't you train some other day?" Mai knew there were tons of other day and tons of free time where he can train.  
  
"Yes, but I cannot afford to slack off even on one day" Andy didn't turned back around to look at Mai.  
  
"Andy! I thought you love me!" Mai finally cried out.  
  
"Mai, that's what you thought, I have never said that to you" Andy continued towards his room to change so he can start training and stop this arguing with Mai. Andy didn't quite know his feelings towards Mai. He didn't know if he actually loved her or just cared for her like she was his little sister.  
  
"Andy" Mai said softly as the madness inside of her grew and grew until up to the point where she didn't care about her past and all the time she spent trying to get Andy. She had to get out of here; it was too much for her. She stormed off to her room and yanked a large bag out of her closet.  
  
"This is it" Mai said to herself as she threw her clothes into the bag. She pushed the clothes trying to pack in more and then she threw all her accessories in a different bag and trying to pack it as much as she could. She strapped the larger bag on her shoulder and the smaller on around her other shoulder.  
  
Mai threw her keys on to her drawn and slammed her room door. She walked across the living room and how she was faced with the door. She looked back at the house one last time and remembered how everything was.  
  
"I won't turn back this time" Mai yanked the handle open and the cold breeze whipped around her body making her shutter.  
  
"Goodbye" Mai stepped into the cruel and real world away from her love of her life and away from the protecting arms of Andy. She closed the door and she walked off the doorstep and to her future.  
  
Andy looked out and saw the house was quiet and the door unlocked. He went up to the door and stared at it for a moment. "She'll be back by tomorrow" Andy grunted.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	2. Andy's Reaction

Note: This is a 95% Fatal Fan Fiction and 5% Rurouni Kenshin's Aoshi Shinomori fiction. I don't own any of these characters, I wish I did, but life is not fair so I'm just a fan writing fiction. Remember this is only 5% Aoshi Shinomori so don't think it all about Aoshi.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everyone for supporting me and encouraging me! I receive a lot of e-mail telling me to go with my original idea and this is what I'm going to do. I'm really sorry for bring up the past, but I'm a huge Mai and Andy fan and I picked Aoshi out of the blue. The truth is that my story can work with other character like Darren from Sailor Moon, but I have already written it as Aoshi. If anyone has a problem with it and I'll change it immediately.  
  
Gone by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 2 - Andy's Reaction  
  
The clocked ticked a quarter to 4. He was sitting on the couch waiting for Mai to walk through the door again and apologize. He wasn't sleepy nor tried, he was worried about Mai and if she was hurt or not. It's been way to long since she had left. He sat on the couch with his arms cross against his chest.  
  
'It's almost 4 AM in the morning, where could she have possibly gone?' Andy regretted not running after her when he had heard her leave.  
  
'Maybe she just waiting for me to go out there and find her' Andy considered the though and he shook it off as he saw the clock strike 4.  
  
'Maybe she went to stay at a friend's house' Andy feeling a bit more relief.  
  
'But she doesn't have much friends beside Joe and Terry' Andy getting worked up again.  
  
'Maybe I should call them to see if she's there' Andy picked up the phone and started dialing.  
  
"Hello?" A hoarse and sleepy voice answered the other side.  
  
"Hello? Joe?" Andy quickly asked.  
  
"No, Go away" The other line answered.  
  
"Joe! It's me Andy!" Andy said before he hung up.  
  
"Andy?" Joe trying to wake up but it was no use.  
  
"Yeah" Andy knew he was sleeping.  
  
"Its 4 in the morning!" Joe yelled into the phone.  
  
"Yeah I know Joe, Sorry man, but is Mai there with you?" Andy got straight to the point.  
  
"Mai? I haven't seen her seen she stormed out of the club to...last night" Joe grumbled.  
  
"Oh" Andy spirit dampens.  
  
"I'm sure she'll fine, she can protect herself better than any other woman can and for some case better than some men could" Joe tried to comfort Andy and at the same time trying to shoo him away so he can get back to sleep.  
  
"Thanks Joe, Bye" Andy hung up the phone and picked it up again.  
  
"Hello?" A much more awaken voice answered.  
  
"Hello? Terry?" Andy asked again.  
  
"Andy?" Terry confused to hear his younger brother on the line.  
  
"Yeah, by any chance is Mai there with you?" Andy didn't give his hopes up since Terry sounded awake and not sleeping like Joe.  
  
"No man, sorry bro" Terry answered as he gave a yawn.  
  
"Oh" Andy once again was saddened by the news of Mai.  
  
"What happen? I thought she raged home to drag you back" Terry asked as he was concerned about Mai and his brother.  
  
"She left, I thought she would come back after a few hours, but its 4 AM in the morning now and there's no sign of her" Andy sighed.  
  
"I'm sure she's safe, how about in the morning me and you go look for her. She just probably in a hotel or something" Terry said it like it was.  
  
"Maybe, but what if she's hurt now!" Andy thought of the worst scenario possible.  
  
"She's a ninja and a very strong woman" Terry was worry about Mai too, but he knew she could protect herself.  
  
Andy didn't say anything, but just thought of the ways he treated Mai.  
  
"Don't worry Andy, get some rest and we'll go looking for her first thing in the morning. Okay?" Terry said into the speaker of his phone.  
  
"Okay" Andy said goodbye and then hung up the phone and went into his room. He stood in his doorway for a minute or two hoping that Mai would come walking through the door, but she didn't. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes.  
  
~*~ "Andy, look at this! Isn't it beautiful?" Mai stopped in front of a jewelry store when the glimpse of a diamond necklace caught her eye.  
  
'Not as beautiful as you Mai' Andy was tempted to say, but he did away and turn around saying a simple "yes"  
  
"Oh Andy!" Mai squeezed his arm tighter.  
  
"Come on, Joe and Terry is going to be waiting for us" Andy dragged her a little bit to get her moving towards their destination.  
  
"Hey, Hey You two love birds, did you want us to leave you alone for a few minutes" Joe winked at Andy.  
  
"Go away you insignificant ant" Mai pouted  
  
"You illegitimate woman!" Joe stepped forward  
  
"You supposititious man!" Mai wanted to throw a punch.  
  
"You wicked little excuse for a woman!" Joe took another step and found that Terry was holding him back.  
  
"I will not deal with your trifling" Mai also took another step to find that Andy was holding her back.  
  
"Calm down you two" Terry tipped his cap.  
  
"Mai, you act like you two were siblings" Andy held her by the waist.  
  
"Oh Andy" Mai snuggled up into Andy's arms. ~*~  
  
*ring**ring**ring*  
  
"Hello? Mai?" Andy awoke with a startled as he picked up the phone.  
  
"It's us Andy" Two voices said in sync.  
  
"Joe? Terry?" Andy confused.  
  
"We were wondering if Mai ever came back home yet" Terry asked over the phone.  
  
"No" Andy voice lowered as he looked at the digital clock that read 8:17 AM.  
  
"Not even a call?" Joe asked.  
  
"No" Andy voice lowered again.  
  
"Now this is very unlike Mai." Terry added.  
  
Andy lowered his head even though he knew the other two could not see what his actions were.  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


	3. Mai's Night Out

Note: This is a 95% Fatal Fan Fiction and 5% Rurouni Kenshin's Aoshi Shinomori fiction. I don't own any of these characters, I wish I did, but life is not fair so I'm just a fan writing fiction. Remember this is only 5% Aoshi Shinomori so don't think it all about Aoshi.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you everyone for supporting me and encouraging me! I receive a lot of e-mail telling me to go with my original idea and this is what I'm going to do. I'm really sorry for bring up the past, but I'm a huge Mai and Andy fan and I picked Aoshi out of the blue. The truth is that my story can work with other character like Darren from Sailor Moon, but I have already written it as Aoshi. If anyone has a problem with it and I'll change it immediately.  
  
Gone by Duckie4rmabove  
  
Chapter 3 - Mai's Night Out  
  
Mai stepped off the door step and breathe into a cold night air. There was a certain chill in the air. This time she was not going to run back to Andy or Joe and Terry.  
  
"I'm going to make it in this world" The determined Mai walked off the driveway and on to the street.  
  
About 30 minutes later she reached downtown and saw that most of the restaurant and stores were still open. She slowly glided passed them while peeking inside to see if she knew anyone that would be a help to her. She did not have much money on her. She didn't want to waste it all in one night.  
  
"Hey sexy fox, you want to come home with me tonight?" A wreaked up man licked his lips.  
  
Mai ignored him as he cried out into the night like a wolf.  
  
"How much are you?" Another man hollered at Mai as she walked by.  
  
"Come on cutie, don't lead us on" A group of men started to merge and followed Mai.  
  
'Oh no' Mai began to worry.  
  
"Come on lady, don't fool us now" One of the men started to merge from the group and looked like the leader of the pack.  
  
"Get away from me" Mai turned around and dropped her bags and gracefully moved into her stance. One arm behind her back ready to throw her fans and the other arm in front ready to defend any attacks.  
  
"What do you take us for? Fools?" The man that Mai assume to be the leader spoke again.  
  
"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a woman" Mai lowered herself.  
  
"Woman? You're still a girl" The pack laughed.  
  
Mai was angry at this and swiftly, but quickly flung some of her fans that knocked out two of the men.  
  
"What the?" Some men said in sync.  
  
"Pretty fans won't scare us" The leader looked as calm as before.  
  
"Who are you?" Mai corrected her posture.  
  
"Were just innocent men who are trying to make a living" The man responded.  
  
"Now what do YOU take me for? A sheep?" Mai could see right through her façade.  
  
"We take you as a beautiful girl, we were just worry that you were lost and needed a place to stay" The man gave off an evil smile as he answered her last question. The rest of his men that haven't been knocked out moved closer to the man.  
  
Mai noticed this and she braced her back leg and her front leg ready to leap.  
  
"We've been working the whole day" The pack started moving forward to Mai.  
  
"And now were really tried" They kept on forwarding.  
  
"And now were just looking for a little fun" Mai backed up a little bit as she noticed their steps.  
  
"Is that to much to ask?" They continued.  
  
"Picking on innocent woman again I see?" A strange tall man appeared behind them. He was cloaked with a Trent coat that Mai was sure he hid something beneath it.  
  
"This is none of your business Shinomori!" One of the men yelled.  
  
"I just hate to see scum like you desecrate a young woman like her" He began to slowly step forward.  
  
Mai also got angry at this. She flung a fan aimed for the mysterious man they called Shinomori.  
  
Aoshi caught the fan with his right arm. "Now what is this?" He said in confusion.  
  
"I can take care of myself! I don't need you and anyone to come and rescues me!" Mai shouted.  
  
"Suit yourself" With that said he stepped back and watched.  
  
All the men began to smirk then continue their force as nothing just happen. Some men pulled out knifes while others yanked out their guns.  
  
"Let's play" The same man that Mai had thought to be the leader of the pack spoke again. Men rushed forward towards Mai.  
  
Mai leaped into the air and landed gracefully without harming anybody or anything behind the pack.  
  
"Get her!" The man shouted again.  
  
One of the men stepped forward and pointed the gun straight at Mai. Mai had never fought a gun before, but she was confident and she didn't back down.  
  
"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way" The leader stood next to the man holding the gun aimed at Mai.  
  
"Don't fool yourself" Mai stood up straight.  
  
"You know what to do" The man said as he smiled again with his crocked smile.  
  
"Yes" The man nodded his head once and triggered his gun then shot.  
  
Mai fell in a heartbeat, the pain overwhelmed her. She lay on the cold damp ground until she could breathe no more. She closed her eyes and dreamed of her days with Andy.  
  
~*~ "Andy!" Mai's voice carried out into the house.  
  
"Mai!" Andy came rushing into the door thinking that Mai was in trouble.  
  
"Andy!" Mai turned around to see striped to his waist with a towel wrapped around. He was dripping wet.  
  
"Mai! What's wrong?" Andy huffed and puffed.  
  
Mai held her hands up to show a bird with a broken wing.  
  
"Mai, it's just a bird" Andy was relief that she was in no danger, but he was angry that he had ran up to her room in the middle of his shower.  
  
"But Andy!" Mai showed a tear, but behind that tear she was smiling that she had called him out of his shower.  
  
"Look, how about we go to the vet after I finish my shower?" Andy patted Mai on the back.  
  
"Ok" Mai saw that the bird was fine, but it just couldn't fly.  
  
~*~  
  
Mai awoke with a rush of pain in her lower stomach. She grasped it and yelped in pain. She quickly noticed the digital clock beside her and quickly glanced at the lighted red 8:17 AM.  
  
"Awake I see?" The same man from last night that the men called Shinomori appeared.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Mai had thousand of questions going through her mind, but the pain only let her ask two.  
  
"I'm Aoshi Shinomori, you are at my home" He asked with precision.  
  
"What happen?" Mai eventually let out another question.  
  
"You were shot in the stomach as you can probably feel now. I took out the bullet and bandage your wound. Try not to move around so much or the wound will get worst." Aoshi gave no more and no less to answer her question.  
  
"What about those men?" Mai looked down at her clothes. Someone had changed them for her. Her stomach was expertly handled, she could tell.  
  
"They won't be bothering you anymore" Aoshi sat in a nearby chair.  
  
"Thank you" Mai was ashamed of herself, she set out to be independent and she found herself being saved by another man.  
  
"You remind me of a girl back in Kyoto. She was like you, though she could handle herself without getting hurt, but she would always end up with someone saving her." Aoshi knew what was going through Mai's head.  
  
"Uh" Mai wanted to say something, but it got caught in her throat.  
  
"Your husband must be worry about you by now" Aoshi stood up.  
  
"I don't have a husband" Mai turned her head.  
  
"Boyfriend then" Aoshi was now standing next to the bed.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend" Mai answered again.  
  
"Then it must have been a fight that separated you two" Aoshi dropped a picture of Andy and Mai on her lap.  
  
"Where?" Mai was astonished that he had the picture.  
  
"It dropped out of your bag when I put it down" Aoshi walked out the door.  
  
It was a picture of Mai holding tight to Andy's arm and giving off one of her brightest smile. Andy was stifle as ever, but Mai did love him. She knew it for sure, but the question was did he love her?  
  
© 2003 Duckie4rmabove  
  
A Duckie4rmabove Production 


End file.
